La veille de Noel
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Alors qu'il prépare Noël avec ses amis, Ginga ne cesse de penser à Kyoya...


**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Beyblade metal fight ne m'appartiennent pas.

**La veille de Noël**

Le 24 décembre, le groupe au complet s'était réuni au B-Pit. L'ultime bataille s'était achevée des semaines auparavant et le championnat du monde n'avait pas encore été annoncé. Ils préparaient la fête de Noël. Certains d'entre eux allaient retourner chez leurs familles l'après-midi même alors que les autres allaient passer cette fête ensemble. Comme lieu de réunion, le B-Pit s'était évidemment imposé. Par ailleurs, Madoka allait, elle aussi, fêter Noël avec sa famille.

-C'est super! C'est génial! s'écria Yû.

L'enfant blond aidait Kenta à installer les décorations. Il ne tenait pas en place, surexcité. Il était heureux d'être avec ses amis. En plus, il s'amusait bien en décorant la salle.

-C'est vrai que c'est sympa, confirma son ami aux yeux marrons.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ginga, Madoka et Benkei mettaient d'autres décorations puis ils installèrent le sapin. Pendant que Tsubasa allait chercher la boîte contenant les décorations pour embellir l'arbre, le rouquin s'approcha de Kyoya qui était assis, jambes et bras croisés.

-Pourquoi tu fais la tête? C'est une belle journée.

-Je ne voulais pas venir ici.

-Mais tu es venu...

Le vert tourna son visage vers Ginga. Son expression montrait la colère qu'il ressentait.

-Tu as dit que si je ne venais pas, tu ne ferais plus de combat Beyblade contre moi.

Le propriétaire de Pegasus émit un rire gêné. Il regardait sur le côté, n'osant pas croiser le regard océan de son ami.

-Et puis, pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que je viennes?

-Ben... ça aurait été triste que tu restes tout seul...

-J'aime être seul.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! protesta Ginga. Je-je veux dire... que-euh... ça n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi, finit-il dans un murmure.

Kyoya le dévisagea un instant avant de baisser la tête. Son attitude surprit le rouquin. Embarrassé et ne sachant pas quoi faire, il commença à se tortiller, attirant de nouveau l'attention du vert sur lui.

-Je... retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu peux partir si tu veux. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment...

-C'est bon. Pas la peine de t'excuser.

Ginga gardait la tête baissée mais il suivit Kyoya des yeux tandis qu'il se levait. Une légère déception serra son cœur.

-Comme j'ai rien de mieux à faire, je vais rester.

Cette phrase balaya sa déception et fit naître en lui une joie qui illumina son visage. Ses yeux miel scintillaient de bonheur et un immense et doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Super! Tu ne regretteras pas.

-Si tu l'dis...

Bien que son ton n'était pas convaincu, il restait et c'était tout ce qui importait à Ginga. Il avait depuis peu pris conscience des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Kyoya. À ses yeux, cette fête était l'occasion idéale pour les lui avouer. Même s'il ne pensait pas que Kyoya fût amoureux de lui. Au moins, il ne garderait plus ses sentiments pour lui.

Le cœur léger, il retourna aider ses amis à décorer la salle. Ils achevèrent l'ensemble environ une heure plus tard. Le vert avait même fini par leur donner un coup de main. À présent, ils avaient réellement l'impression que Noël approchait. Un sapin, chargé par des guirlandes et des boules multicolores, se dressait dans un coin. Une étoile brillait à son sommet. Sur les différents murs, des étoiles, des anges, des bonhommes de neige et des pères Noël étaient accrochés. Des ballons sur lesquels était inscrit « Joyeux Noël » flottaient dans un coin. Sur les étagères, ils avaient installé des figurines.

-C'est fini, dit Madoka. J'imagine que je peux vous laisser seuls...

Elle observa ses amis puis soupira en se remémorant à quel point certains pouvaient se montrer immatures ou dévastateurs. Voire les deux à la fois.

-...Enfin, Tsubasa va gérer tout ça, continua-t-elle pour se convaincre. Ne cassez rien surtout.

Elle s'éclipsa, retournant chez elle pour passer Noël avec sa famille. Kenta se leva à son tour.

-Moi aussi je dois rentrer chez moi, dit-il.

-C'est vraiment dommage Kéké...

-Désolé mais je l'ai promis à ma mère.

-Je sais. On se verra plus tard.

Yû serra son ami dans ses bras. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il restât avec eux !

-À plus tard alors, dit Kenta. Passez un bon Noël !

-Toi aussi Kenta.

L'enfant partit. Il ne restait plus que cinq personnes dans la salle, les cinq personnes qui allaient passer Noël ensemble. Il s'agissait de Ginga, Kyoya, Yû, Benkei et Tsubasa.

-On fait quoi maintenant? demanda le rouquin en souriant.

-On va préparer le repas, répondit l'argenté.

-Tant mieux. Je meurs de faim.

-Je parlais du repas de ce soir.

-Quoi?! s'étrangla Ginga. Mais... ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé et il est presque midi...

-Nous sommes d'accord, intervinrent Yû et Benkei.

Tsubasa soupira. Il pressentait que ça allait être une longue journée.

-D'accord. Nous allons manger puis nous préparerons le dîner.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, satisfaits. Les jeunes allèrent dans la cuisine et préparèrent des sandwichs qu'ils engloutirent rapidement. Après, ils s'attaquèrent à la préparation du dîner. Cela leur prit de longues heures. Essentiellement à cause du désordre qu'avaient mis Ginga et Yû. Ils n'avaient pas fait exprès bien entendu. Ils avaient vraiment voulu aider mais ils avaient juste réussi à donner plus de travail à leurs amis. En conséquence, ils avaient été exilés de la cuisine pour éviter qu'ils ne fissent plus de dégâts.

Le rouquin et le blondinet s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé de la salle qu'ils avaient décoré plus tôt.

-Tu ne l'as pas encore dit à Kyoya, n'est-ce pas?

-De quoi ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles! s'empressa de se défendre Ginga.

-Fais pas l'innocent : je t'ai entendu en parler tout à l'heure. Tu as eu de la chance qu'il ne t'entende pas.

-M-mais... J'ai rien dit...

-Tu as dû penser à voix haute alors.

Le propriétaire de Pegasus s'empourpra. Il était horriblement gêné par ce que son ami lui disait.

-Tu devrais vraiment lui dire.

-Je sais.

-Courage. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

-Merci.

-Et si tu lui dit pas aujourd'hui, je le ferai.

-C'est... Quoi?!

L'enfant éclata de rire, inquiétant Ginga. Leurs amis sortirent de la cuisine à cet instant. Tsubasa les regarda tour à tour. Il remarqua l'air embarrassé du rouquin et se douta que Yû en fut la cause.

L'après-midi se déroula sans accroc. Ginga avait tenté plusieurs fois de parler avec Kyoya mais à chaque fois qu'il avait eu l'intention de lui avouer ses sentiments, il s'était mis à bredouiller et avait changé de sujet. Et ce, malgré la menace de Yû.

L'après-midi avait passé à une vitesse fulgurante et touchait à son terme. Et Ginga n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire sa déclaration. Il commençait à désespérer. Certes, ses amis étaient vraiment sympas et cette journée était bien mais ça ne changeait en rien sa situation.

Alors qu'il suivait ses amis qui se dirigeaient vers la cuisine en discutant joyeusement, Kyoya attrapa son bras et l'entraîna dans la salle décorée pour que leurs amis ne les entendissent pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a? demanda faiblement le rouquin.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser la question, répondit Kyoya en croisant les bras. Tu as l'air déprimé depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Ginga.

Le vert posa sa main sous le menton de Ginga et l'obligea à relever la tête.

-Ne me mens pas.

Le rouquin prit la main de Kyoya dans la sienne puis la posa contre sa joue.

-Je... Je voulais te dire que... Je... Je t'aime.

Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il l'avait enfin dit. Mais il n'osait pas voir la réaction du vert. La main de Kyoya restait sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant l'autre main de Kyoya se poser sur son autre joue. Surpris, il leva la tête et croisa les yeux océans qui le dévisageaient.

-Moi aussi.

Kyoya l'embrassa. Quand il le lâcha, Ginga se jeta dans ses bras. Il se lova contre lui en songeant qu'il venait de passer un des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

**Owari**


End file.
